The Truth Must Be Known
by HellishYardxxx
Summary: In Heaven, Luka is miserable ever since she was accused of being a "witch". Meanwhile, a mysterious figure hatches an idea to make things right...
1. Introduction

**I don't own Vocaloid**

Ever since Luka left the mortal world after being accused of being a "witch", I had sympathy for the angel in despair.

Watching beyond the sky, Luka's love for the Prince was not black magic at all, it was pure true love that has been corrupted for the one person who accused her.

I know everything that has happened before she was going to be burnt to death. I won't let the real witch of the story get away for what she's done. I know she blame Luka out of jealousy, but that won't stop the truth from being known…


	2. Aftermath

**I don't own Vocaloid, except for what happen after ****_Witch Hunt_****...**

She an angel in despair…. How can I be so foolish?

Before we met, she was the most beautiful women I laid my eyes on. I love her for all my heart. That is until the nun told me that she was using magic to… to make me fall in love with her…

Tied to the cross, I cut her pink locks off.

I still have it…

She was crying in pain… before the fire of justice touched her, she sprout black angelic wings…but..

According to the bible, if the angel's wings are black, that means… she is in despair and it's all my fault.

I kept her black feather in a small chest with her pink locks, but every time I see those items, my heart hurts even more. I was guilty of what I did to her…

xxx

_All this time she was an angel_…. The nun was praying.

_Her unrivaled beauty earned and kind nature earned the Prince's affection…_

_I want the Prince all to myself and I won't let any woman fall in love with him even if it means telling the people that they're witches. I want them to be burnt and the Prince will love me…_

Just then, a white light appeared shining through all the windows in the kingdom on the exact same spot where Luka was supposed to be burnt.

"What's happening!?", Priest Piko blocked the brightness with his bible.

"Is it god?", someone asked.

"No", a heavenly voice spoke from the light, revealing a beautiful enchantress whose hair is golden and fair. She was clothed in white: sleeveless, high-low gown that cuts off at the top of her chest, completed with with knee-high boots and a masquerade mask to hide her sky-blue eyes.

**What is she up to?**


	3. The Curse

**Here's another chapter. If it sucks, it sucks, I tried anyway. **

**There's little reference of "Beauty and the Beast"**

xxx

"Who… are… you", the nun asked nervously.

"I am the Enchantress of Heaven"

"Enchantress of Heaven?", the teal-haired nun turned the pages of the book.

The bible fell of off her hands and looked at the beautiful figure in fear…

"What do you want from us?", the Prince said.

"I've seen mortals get away with what they have done..."

"What do you mean what we've done?", the nun replied, dropping her rosary.

"I will cast a spell on this kingdom. No one will enter and no one will leave."

She raises her hands up, causing the ground to shake vigorously.

"What's happening?"

Soon, large black iron gates rise up around the kingdom; black thorns grew around them. The kingdom was trapped around the iron gates of despair. Then, the Enchantress blackened the beautiful sky with storming clouds. She swivels her finger casting a spell on the people so that no one will be able to love.

"What did you do?", the Prince shouted.

"This kingdom will be place under a curse, but the truth will set Luka free along with the kingdom."

"Luka… The truth?", he was puzzled.

Putting her hands down, she lifts her right hand and summons Luka without her wings, tied on the exact same spot, but was a statue with her eyes closed and a depressing facial.

_Luka._

As the purple-haired Prince was about to approach the petrified angel, a force field stopped him from going near her.

"You are the only one who will free Luka and this kingdom. After you learn about the truth, if you truly love her, confess, otherwise, if Luka is not set free, the kingdom will be cursed forever… "

She gives him a purple rose and a mirror.

"The rose will serve how much time you have left and the mirror will guide you."

She disappears.

xxx

_This must be a dream! I have to wake up!_

It started to rain hard.

The purple-haired Prince closes his eyes tight and opens them. It was not a dream.

"WE HAVE TO TAKE SHELTER! BACK THE CASTLE, YOUR HIGHNESS!", the nun cried.

Everyone went back to their homes.

With the terrible storm on the loose, there was nothing they could do until Prince Gakupo learns the truth.

_I don't know where to start! _The Prince prayed on his bed. Suddenly, the mirror glows white, revealing a message:

_Go to the church where the nun prays. Don't let anyone see you._

_Alright, there's a start, but how is going to the church will help me save Luka and my kingdom?_

Another message reveals on the mirror:

_Hurry! You don't have much time left! Once the last petal falls, you will be cursed forever!_

A petal started to fall off. _There's not much time left! But what will I learn on what the mirror told me?_

**Ooooooh Miku's in trouble! :)**


	4. Infiltration

**Whatever areas I need to improve on writing stories, just review.**

The Prince grabs a black cloak that will allow him to blend in the shadows and darkness. With everyone in the kingdom sleeping believing it was a nightmare, the Prince quietly walks to the church, finding the nun praying.

_I can't let her see me! I have to hide!_

Once the nun is gone, she opens the door to a hallway, illuminated with torches. The Prince follows her without making a sound. While hiding, the mirror reveals another message:

_Follow the nun to her study room. There, find a book that contains her entries. Don't let her see you!_

Hiding in the corner of the dark hallway, the teal-haired nun walks out of her study room, tired and sleepy. She walks further into the hallway, and then turn left where the exit door is at. Once she's gone, the Prince finds her study room opened with documents and books all over the place.

_There's so many books and crap! How do I know which one?_

The mirror reveals the rose that lost its second petal, and then it reveals another message:

_Find the book as red as blood._

Digging through all the books, none of them are red. He then checks the shelf and finally found the red book. Turning the pages, he found the most recent entry when he met Luka:

_"…the girl known as Luka came to our kingdom. Oh how she was beautiful! Charming everyone with her beauty and even touched the Prince's heart! It makes me jealous. I know the Prince for a long time. I've been in love with him ever since we met as children. But Luka stole his heart; she was nothing but a stranger the Prince didn't even know! Oh how it hurts my heart! As I pray, I started to believe that this woman is a witch. Then I had a plan: because of the way she charms people, this would be a great opportunity to me to tell everyone and the Prince that she was a witch using black magic to make people like her and even making the Prince fall in love with her…_

_But alas, before the fire of justice could burn her to death, unknown to me, she started to sprout black angel wing. Those wings well me that she is in despair. As she sore back to heaven, I was glad that she was gone for good and I can finally have the chance to be with the Prince…_

In the next page:

_…suddenly, the Enchantress of Heaven arrived on the day after attempting to burn Luka to death. I fear her more than anything else. She was greater than god! She was greater than any being in the universe! When she mentioned about Luka, there was nothing I can do to stop her from allowing the Prince to uncover the truth. No matter how I try to destroy the statue of Luka, that barrier will not allow me to do so. The townspeople tried to escape, but no avail…._

_There has to be another way to end the curse… I'm still planning…"_

That bitch! This can't be true! Why the hell would the nun do something sinful? Thought began to race in his mind in confusion.

The mirror reveals another message:

_Everything that the nun wrote is true. Things are not always of what they seem. Take the book with you and go back to the castle, in your room. I have something to show you, but hurry! The rose has already lost three more of its petals!_

**Nobody likes bitchy girls. **


	5. Return to the Past

**Mirror, mirror on my hand. Will Gakupo save Luka in the end?**

In his bedroom, Prince Gakupo sat down, checking the rose to make sure how much time he has left.

_Ok mirror, I'm back to my room, what are you going to show me?_

The mirror suddenly glows yellow and takes the Prince back in time of where he met Luka.

Then another message appears:

_No one can see you. This is only part of the memory, you'll look deep inside._

He turns back to Luka, remembering how happy he was when he first met her! It was love at sight! But then the mirror took him further in time of where the nun is.

In the church, the nun prays and believes that Luka was a witch and plans to use the belief to end her happiness with Prince Gakupo.

_Fuck that nun! I can't believe she would do this to me! But was my love for Luka true?_

A familiar voice briefly spoke to him:

"The mirror never lies," it was the Enchantress. Her voice disappeared.

The mirror travels in time further of where he captured Luka and tied her up on a cross. It was a terrible sight he would never forget! He watched himself cut her hair; he was hurt of what he did. He heard Luka's plea that she was no witch… After she left the mortal world, she was never seen again leaving the Prince with another item of her reminding.

The mirror takes him back to the present.

_Now I know the truth, I must find Luka and set her free. There was no black magic! My love for her was true! I have to apologize and beg her for forgiveness before it's too late!_

The mirror stops him revealing another message:

_Don't be so hasty! To set Luka and your kingdom free you must take her lock of hair and a feather from her wings and carry them with you in a pouch! There's not much time left! There are only three petals left! Hurry!_

I ran out of the castle to the site where Luka was held.

Out of nowhere, fields of flames appeared, but I won't stop.

xxx

The purple-haired Prince ran fast as he could. It doesn't matter how immense the fire is; it was all for love. Maybe it was a second chance after all.

_Thank god._

Despite how badly he was scorched, he finally met Luka in her solidified state and touched her cheek.

**Don't spoil yourself!**


	6. Love always wins!

**xxx**

"Luka, my angel, I'm so sorry of what I did to you. It's all my fault! If I knew I was deceived, we would be together forever! I love you with all my heart! Please forgive me, my love…"

Crying in pain, he hugs the statue and gently kisses her on the lips…

Suddenly, the colossal of flames vanished and Prince Gakupo was healed.

"What's happening?", he was alerted.

The lock of hair and feather levitate out of the pouch, glowing pink and then turn into stars.

The stars go around Luka, she was floating as the cross disappeared.

Her hair returned to normal length, her body was back to normal. Rather dressed in rags, she wore a long white beautiful dress with matching slippers. She was a beauty!

As the stars set her down, Luka opened her bright blue eyes seeing her lover's face once again.

"I forgive you", they embraced.

The stars blew like the wind, restoring the kingdom back to normal. The iron gates collapsed back the ground along with its vines and the sun shines once again.

Everything back to normal and a rainbow appeared, but at the same time, the Enchantress arrived where Gakupo and Luka are.

"Congratulations your Highness", she clapped, "you finally broke the cruse and set Luka and your kingdom free!", the Enchantress smiled. "The truth is, I set the whole thing up and Luka was part of it."

"What do you mean?", The purple-haired Prince was confused.

"You see, after Luka flew back to heaven in despair, I couldn't stand her crying for an eternity. I felt sorry for her. I was watching the whole time and I know everything that has happened that caused you two to fall apart so easily. I knew I couldn't let that nun get away of what she has done, so I came up with a plan to set things right. My plan is to guide you to the truth and only the truth. On the other hand, I talked to Luka. At first she didn't want to be a part of it, but when I showed to her what the nun did, she agreed. She didn't want to see and forgive you, but I finally changed her mind. Now that everything is back to normal, what are you guys going to do next?"

"We'll spent time with each other before we get married, but first I have some business to do with the nun..."

"There's no need to do so. I'll take care of her. By the way, you can keep the mirror as a gift, if you need to speak with me or have any questions just call me and I'll show up"

"Thank you! Thank you so much!", the Prince cried tears of joy putting his hands on Luka's slender waist.

"You're Welcome! Don't forget to invite me to your guys' wedding! I'll see you guys soon! Take care!", she flew back to heaven.

**xxx**


	7. The Wedding

**I know this is a short chapter, but at least there's a happily ever after.**

**I'm almost done, I just need to upload the epilogue.**

"Are you ready?", Gumia asked.

"I'm a little nervous", the pinkette responded.

"Don't worry! Everything will be fine!", Gumia opens the church's doors.

The Prince was standing in front of the priest, dressed in his royal wedding attire, waiting for his soon-to-be wife/princess to arrive.

_Wow. _

It made her heart beat quickly. She never thought he would more handsome than when she first met him with his long, purple hair tied in a pony tail, angular face, and blue eyes that were hard to look away.

If it wasn't for the Enchantress, the pinkette would never be happy again. She never regretted accepting her deal that the Enchantress offered. After all, it was only for a good cause.

* * *

Everyone in the kingdom was present including the Enchantress. As for the nun… let's wait for the epilogue.

Luka, in her wedding dress, was prepared with a bouquet white roses on her hands. As the twins guide her on the walkway, the beautiful pinkette smiled at her future husband.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!", Priest Kaito closes book.

They kissed and everyone in the building cheered. As the future rulers exited the church happily, a carriage was present in front taking them to their honeymoon. From afar, they kissed once again. Showers of white, purple, and pink rose petals fell from the sky, blessing the couples and lived happily ever after.

The End!

**So what happen to the nun?**


	8. Epilogue

**Repent! Repent!**

**xxx**

"PLEASE! FORGIVE ME! I BEG OF YOU! SPARE ME AND I WILL NEVER COMMIT ANOTHER SIN AGAIN!", it was the nun crying in pain. She was in prison, locked in chains.

"After the sinful crime you have committed, you will never be forgiven, but you won't be joining in Hell alone… In fact there's a man who has been quite smitten with you for years…", the Enchantress spoke calmly.

"Who?", the wretched nun was wondering.

"His name is Priest Kaito and he his willingly going to join you out of love…"

The Enchantress summons the Priest.

He was handsome with short blue hair with dreamy matching blue eyes. The nun fell in love with him instantly and they share a passionate kiss.

The Enchantress sends the two to Hell where they can be together and tortured forever. Before closing the portal, she talks to Master of the Hellish Yard:

"MOTHY, while they're here with you forever, go easy on them when they're making love. Do your worst to make that bitch suffer!"

"Thanks for letting me know."

"You're Welcome", the Enchantress closes the portal leaving the dungeon to attend the wedding.

**xxx**

Note: Priest Kaito who was at the wedding is not him at all! It was Priest Piko is disguised. The real Priest Kaito was sent to hell with his lover.

**That's all! Thanks for reading!**

**Note: This happen prior to the previous chapter.**

* * *

**Credits**

Characters:

Prince Gakupo: Gakupo Kamui

Luka (Angel): Luka Megurine

The teal-haired nun: Miku Hatsune

Enchantress: Lily

Priest Piko: Utatane Piko

Priest Kaito: Kaito

Gumia: Gumi

The twins: Rin & Len Kagamine (the same ones from "Witch Hunt")

Master of the Hellish Yard: Gumi

People: Various Vocaloid characters

Author: HellishYardxxx

**I know, the whole time, I didn't state that the Enchantress was Lily in one of the chapters and that I don't own her... I thought people would figure out who she was and whether I own her or not.**

**For the spoilers who jump into the end, you suck! **

**Just kidding!**


End file.
